clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roger6881
Come on, come! Attention! Attention! Wiki Council meetings have been scheduled! *Where: Wiki Chat *When: February 18 and 19, 2012 *What time: 16:00 GMT, 11:00 EST, 8:00 PST. For more conversions, contact Awesome335 *What purpose: Discuss wiki matters *Note: Two meetings have been scheduled over the weekend. This is so that if you miss one meeting, you will still be able to attend the other. You are not required to attend both meetings, but it is requested that admins do if possible. Hope you can make it! The administration Again. here take it --*' ~Roger6881 ' Talk My Cool Blogs! You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Invitation You are invited to Awesome's Quest! *Who: Awesome335 is host *What: Awesome's Quest (Like Rockhopper's Quest) *Activities: Explore rooms, chat, you get the point *When: February 25th *Where: On the server Sleet. Backup server: Deep Snow. Backup server 2 (if Deep Snow is full): Christmas. *What time: 17:00 GMT Hope you can make it! ----[[User:Awesome335|'''THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED]] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alert! Awesome's Quest has been rescheduled to February 26th. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS ARRIVED']] SPEAK TO LORD VOLDEMORT... 22:20, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Please go on chat Please go on chat at 4:00pm GMT . The Arceus I offered you is ready for trade Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 08:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Roger! You have earned my Blogger Award! This award is given once a while to a great blogger in the club penguin wiki, and you are truely a great and cool bloger, who brought us many cool ideas in his blog. Have fun and Happ Editing (and blogging, too! :). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:You're user page rocks :) Hi Roger, Thanks for your message you left on my talk page! In fact, if you check my page, you would find an icon called "My Tutorials", which means that I will teach you guys how to design pretty userpages soon! However, you need to wait patiently becuase it is time-consuming to write tutorials, and I am having a test in school very soon.-- Dps04talk 10:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! Hi '''Roger6881, Happy Early Birthday! :). I've made you a Birthday Hat!, Hope you like it!, Thanks! -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 21:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Banned forever? Am i banned for ever on the chat? Ive been trying to log on, but it says error.I know i cursed,(kinda) but its been a week or so and still not unbanned. Reply ASAP please ~Waddle467 EDIT: Please reply i miss talking to my friends :( Also i made 104 edits isnt that good! You said aim for 100+ edits and i did! please unban me D: Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 13:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chowder some news Okay! :) -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 16:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Roger6881! I need YOUR help! I have added a picture to the Puffle Play Zone article but it doesn't show! Instead I just get the NO IMAGE image. Please help! Hi Hi Roger, Are you taking over Sdgsgfs Place. -- Puffleagent5Cart Surfer Dude! 17:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC)